Animals, especially rodents, such as mice, rats and hamsters, are often kept in a cage as domestic pets. It is well known to provide shelter-type objects and other items in the cage, in order to create a more stimulating environment for the animal. This is referred to as environmental enrichment, and the articles used in cages to provide such enrichment are referred to generally as “cage furniture”.
As well as being kept as domestic pets, rodents are also kept in cages for use in research of various kinds. Conventionally, cages housing animals for use in research purposes are substantially devoid of cage furniture. However, there is a growing realisation that animals kept for research purposes should also be provided with an enriched environment, and some items of cage furniture intended for use in industrial/research settings are now available. It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved cage or type of cage furniture, especially an item of cage furniture for use in cages housing animals for use in industrial/research settings.